The Youngest
by AnnoyingLittlePixiexxx
Summary: How Jack and Ianto's relationship started. Post Cyberwoman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood **

_Jack POV_

It had been a week since the incident with the cyber woman. I had been thinking about what he said.

'I clean up your shit, no questions asked and that's the way you like it. When was the last time you asked me anything about my life?'

Was he right? Come to think of it we did kinda ignore him… just that morning we had all been playing basketball. Not once did any of us even think of asking him to play. We just ignored him.

That was all going to change. Now.

I walked round to his flat and knocked on the door.

He opened it. His eyes were blotted and red, but they still managed to glare at me with fiery hatred. Not that I cared or anything. He had betrayed us. Nearly got us all killed. Why should I care about him?

"What do you want?"

Not a way I liked been spoken to from someone like him. I decided that the best way to do this was to just keep calm, be nice. I was trying to help him not increase his hatred towards me.

"I just want to talk."

"Talk? Talk as in slip retcon in my drink?"

He tried to say it angrily but I could tell he was tired and upset. Trying to get his head round all that had happened. I knew that feeling.

"Let me in Ianto." I said firmly.

"Why should I?"

"I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." He said it with so little emotion that I almost believed him.

"So what? You just mourn for the rest of your life?"

He didn't know what to say to that and I used this to my advantage. I walked past him into his flat. I'd never been here before. It was small, and surprisingly tidy.

"Sorry about the mess."

I would never get this kid!

"Listen," I said, sitting down on his couch and pulling him down with me, "I've been thinking about you said the other day and I've decided that we have been ignoring you… a bit."

He was looking at the floor. I noticed that behind the tears and blotchiness of his eyes there were rings. He obviously hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"But first, let's get you into bed."

He stared at me for a second before realising that I had said just him and not both of us. Although… that doesn't sound too bad…

"But… with you here and…"

"Yes, go on! You look like you haven't slept in ages!"

He was about to argue but I gave him a meaningful look and he turned towards what I assumed was his bedroom in defeat.

When I came in after about ten minutes I noticed he was wearing pyjamas. There go all my ideas! They looked brand new so I assumed he didn't usually wear pyjamas and that this was just because I was here. Fuck him!

I pulled back the covers and gestured for him to get in.

He hesitated and looked at me with strangely.

"Get in," I ordered. Not fiercely, just firmly.

He sighed and got in. If it wasn't for those pyjamas…

It was a double so I sat down on the other side.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning, when's your birthday?"

This was making me realise how little we talked to him!

"19 of August 1983."

"That makes you the youngest right?"

He shrugged. "And?"

"Nothing. So-"

We talked for ages. His life wasn't very interesting until he joined Torchwood 1, and even that wasn't that exciting. Well, not until the battle of Canary Warf that is.

And that's where our relationship started.

**Please review.**

**I've just found out that me and Gwen have the same birthday… except mines 20 years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto, Owen and Tosh back to life.**

**Thanks to wanda1969 for reviewing.**

_Jack POV_

I didn't realise it at the time. I don't think he did either. It was just a short talk. Just to clear stuff up. I didn't realise that would be the beginning of our confusing relationship…

"So I became a junior researcher and … well you know the rest…" he said coming to an end "Not very interesting until there, is it?"

"Compared to most people's lives, it's amazingly interesting. However… compared to mine… almost anybody's life sounds kinda boring…"

"That's code for 'You've got a boring life'."

"Not anymore you haven't!"

He half smiled, then sighed. Well, I'd managed to keep his mind away from his girlfriend and the Cybermen and the Daleks.

He yawned.

"Come on; you're tired."

"I'm not…" he said trying to hold on from yawning again.

I put a finger on his lips silencing him and slowly and softly lay his head down on the pillow.

"Good night Ianto."

I got no answer. I looked into his face. He was so young. Too young to be facing all of this. He was only 24, Tosh was 26, Owen was 28 and Gwen was almost 30. Gwen was 5 years older than Ianto. That would be quite an age difference for normal people. Not for me though. Me being 150 and all…

He shouldn't be with us. He shouldn't be risking his life like this. What have I done to the four of them? I had shortened their lives, almost certainly.

He started sweating and fidgeting and, after about a minute of being confused with the decision of weather to wake him or not, he started talking. Well, moaning really;

"Lisa…" most of his words were mumbled.

"Darren…" One of his friends from one I presumed.

"Jack…" Did he mean me? If he did was that a good thing? It meant he was either dreaming of me (hmm) or having nightmares about me (not so good).

"Help me Jack…" I managed to make out. That was a good sign but he probably didn't mean me. I would ask him. Should I tell him he was sleep talking? Perhaps not…

After that he started moaning in fear. He mentioned Daleks and Cybermen. Had he been having nightmares since Canary Warf? He hoped not. He wished he had paid Ianto more attention. Not once did I consider that pain he was most likely to be going through after the horrors of the battle. Not once did I offer to help him. How could I have been so ignorant?

I decided to wake him.

I stroked his face. "Ianto."

"Hmm?" he half opened his eyes. Those beautiful, big blue eyes. Those adorable eyes on his adorable face.

"Shh. You were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep. Don't worry. I'm here."

"Please stay," he whimpered gripping my hand tightly.

"I will," I whispered.

**Ok so I wasn't planning on continuing this but just had some ideas so I hope you like them. The more reviews the less time it takes me to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto, Owen and Tosh back to life.**

**Note: I changed this from the real series slightly but only slightly.**

_Jack POV:_

I hoped it wasn't too late. What if it was? How could I ever forgive myself? Cannibals. I couldn't believe it! Why the fucking hell would somebody wake up in the morning and think, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill and eat other human beings. That's sick. Torchwood is used to dealing with aliens trying to kill us but the never expected this. I would kill these sickos. How was I meant to get in there quick enough…

I drove the tractor in and jumped out, guns at the ready. I shot them all. They deserved it. People like them ruined the human race. Human. Human was another word for peaceful on Raxacoricofallapatorius. Monsters like them ruined the peaceful race.

The sight before me, in that room in the countryside, hit me hurt me more than anything.

The room was filled with blood and body parts.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen had just been caught and looked terrified.

My Ianto was lying on the floor, his face red with tears, a scar across his neck where the knife had just been, those too young blue eyes staring up at me gratefully but still in fear that something would happen. He was in pain. That pained me more. More than seeing the others, scared out of their wits. More than seeing the body parts, flung carelessly on the floor. My Ianto meant more to me than anybody ever had, and ever will. I love him.

I ran to him after making sure that those monsters couldn't do anything they would regret.

"Ianto! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm ok," he wheezed through desperate breaths like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Shit Ianto! Do you have asthma?"

"I'm fine!"

You learn something new everyday. This was not one of those things I wanted to learn.

I lifted him up. He was worryingly light. I carried him to the SUV, swiftly followed by Gwen. The others could deal with the cannibals.

"I'm so sorry Ianto!"

"What for Jack?" he was beginning to get his breath back.

"For putting you through this." I kissed his forehead.

I took off his shirt to see blood seeping out of his arm.

"Gwen! Go get Owen!"

She went.

"Jack… I love…"

He fainted before he could finish his sentence. I held him tightly.

"I love you too."

**Yay! Janto forever! Go Jack and Ianto! Xxx**

**Please review! I need your advice because I don't know what else to do so the story could end here…**


	4. Author's note

**To all readers,**

**I am very very very very (recurring) sorry that I haven't reviewed is so long. My excuse: first I got banned (why parents don't understand the importance of Torchwood and all the other things I love I will never know, I mean come on! It is helping me with my English!) and then I went on holiday (which was very good). I should be writing again but I'm having major writers block for Torchwood and all my usual story bases because I got X-men 1, 2 and the last stand on DVD for my birthday (which was during my holiday) so my mind is focusing mainly on them so you can expect some new crossovers… (if you want)!**

**So, sorry and keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Sorry!**

**xxxIzzyxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto, Owen and Tosh back to life.**

_Jack POV:_

I looked after Ianto that night. I watched his innocent little face, rested on the pillow. He was so much younger than me. Could we ever work this out? I hoped so.

"Jack?"

"I'm here."

"I'm scared Jack… what if they come back… what if they try to get me again…"

He wasn't properly awake.

"Don't worry Ianto, they are not coming back!"

"But-"

"Shh." I put my finger on his lips.

He looked up at me. I kissed his head and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Jack."

"What for?"

"For everything."

He fell back to sleep, holding my hand possessively. I didn't object. He was so innocent when he slept. He looked so young; like a five year old child holding his mothers hand. Would I always be more of a fatherly figure to him?

He didn't talk that night. I was glad. Maybe the nightmares had not come back tonight? Or maybe he just wasn't talking? I couldn't tell. I simply hoped for the best.

I love him. But I could never tell him. Could I?

**Ok, just a short one but still! Sorry I didn't update before: hopefully they'll be more regular now!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto (xxx), Owen and Tosh back to life.**

_Jack POV:_

It was our first day back at the hub after the incident with the cannibals. Everybody was a bit uneasy but all tried and failed (other than me obviously!) to act casual. Tosh was quieter than usual and Ianto stayed hidden away in the archives except occasional visits to bring coffee. Owen was taking any excuse to yell at anybody and this caused Gwen to resort to yelling back at him. I had to do something.

"Will you stop bloody taking all your anger out on us Owen? We all feel the same way you know!"

"You can talk Gwen 'I'm a perfect little goodie two shoes' Cooper!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. They stared at him for a millisecond.

Wow! It actually worked!

"Ok, I know we're all mad-"

Owen snorted and Gwen glared at him.

I sighed.

"Gwen, see if the world needs saving or whatever,"

She nodded and went to her work station.

"Owen, check up on everybody, make sure everybody is ok and all, and Tosh… just carry on doing… whatever it is you were doing. Now I'm going to do some paperwork!"

**Owen and Gwen in the medical bay (nobody POV):**

"What is it with Jack and Ianto?" Gwen asked Owen.

"What?"

"Are they shagging or…" she left the question float in the air around them.

"They were…" he started, turning away from her.

"Just shagging or where the in love or…"

"Ianto was just Jack's part time shag as far as I could tell."

"And now…" she pressed.

"I don't think they've shagged since the incident with the cyber-woman… maybe Ianto told him that he had only shagged him to help Lisa and keep the job? I dunno."

"But-"

"You're done Gwen, please get Tosh!"

She glared at him and left.

**Oh no! It's Gwen! I'll be nicer to Ianto and meaner to Gwen if you review… if not… it could go either way…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto (xxx), Owen and Tosh back to life.**

_Jack POV:_

I went down to the archives to get Ianto. Man this place is big! It's like a maze! God only knows how Ianto finds his way around! Then again… I suppose… Ianto's just Ianto!

"Ianto!"

If he didn't answer I was for it!

"Do you need anything sir?"

I sighed with relief.

"Yes, you'll be needed for a check up in a few minutes."

"That all sir?"

"I think so," I said before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

He blushed. I love his blush.

I turned around to leave but couldn't resist. I turned back and kissed him passionately.

I started to undo his trousers then I undid mine. He let me lead as usual.

We wanted more. I needed him now! I-

"Err Jack?"

I spun around to see Tosh standing behind us trying to contain her laughter.

Ianto blushed again before hurriedly redoing his trousers.

I wasn't as bothered but did up mine all the same.

"Yes Tosh?" I answered calmly.

"I've err… just finished my check up and its Ianto's turn…"

"Right… yes, the check up…"

"I'll go now," interrupted Ianto rushing past Tosh. He looked back briefly to smile at me and I grinned back.

"It's nice to see him smiling again," said Tosh after Ianto had gone.

"I know…"

**But Gwen's still out there so more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Torchwood. If I did I would of looked after the characters much better than the BBC and Russell T Davis have; they've only left two characters alive (and that's only because Jacks immortal and Gwen's Russell's favourite character!) and Jack is gone and Gwen is living a normal(ish) family life with Rhys. I mean, not much of an exciting end… they should bring Ianto (xxx), Owen and Tosh back to life.**

"So you and Jack…" inquired Owen carefully checking Ianto over for visual injuries.

Ianto remained silent but his blush gave him away.

"Gwen was asking…"

"Oh," Ianto wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He knew that Gwen and Jack had always had a _thing_.

"What would you do if he picked her?"

"I'd let him."

"Really?"

"I couldn't hurt him…"

"Man are you a saint or something?"

"I'm trying to make up for all…"

"You can't keep blaming yourself for the Lisa thing."

"But it was my fault!"

"You did it for love! Love can make you act stupidly and do things without thinking."

"But-"

"I know how you feel."

Ianto just looked at him.

"My girlfriend- my fiancé, was killed by aliens. That's how I joined."

"Sorry…"

"Come on; let's finish this!"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed.

**Ok short but I just wanted to add some Owen/Ianto friendship but there is probably going to be a lot of arguments between them in the future! Reviews make me smile!**

**Also, part of that was based on Jacob/Edward Eclipse Twilight saga (any fans will know what I mean!).**


End file.
